


An Otterly Unexpected Meeting

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blended family, Coffee Shops, Cute Kids, Dad!Merlin, Daisy is Eggsy's Daughter - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Otters, POV Multiple, Pre-Relationship, Tags May Change, These two are dorks, Zoo, coffee dates, dad!eggsy, making it work, things get serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: On a nice, sunny Saturday in London, Daisy requests that her daddy take her to the Zoo. Eggsy already had plans to see his parents, but with the promise of a sleepover, Daisy gets her wish and they head out to the ZSL London Zoo for the day.They tour the whole facility, saving Daisy's favorites for last. While they visit the otters exhibit, Eggsy finds himself nose to nose with a rather bald, handsome, and single, Scot. Who just so happened to be spending the day with his daughters. In the midst of Daisy's excitement, and eagerness to own an otter, Eggsy and Merlin happen to BUTT heads in an unconventional way that leads to ice packs, sick kids and a coffee date with the possibility of forever.What feels like a disastrous encounter, turns out to be an Otterly Unexpected Meeting.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 79
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snafu07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/gifts).



> A very very very VERY Happy Fucking Birthday to the best friend in the whole world! I hope your day is as awesome as you are, and I can't WAIT for our weekend in a month! 
> 
> I am a better person for knowing you, and couldn't have asked for a better word partner in crime, beta, salty-bitch and best friend ever. 
> 
> I love you to bits, bestie!

Daisy’s head popped up beside Eggsy, bright blue eyes peered over his desk. “Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Can we go to the Zoo?” Eggsy continued to type. He needed to finish this email to his boss, Harry Hart. Who just so happened to be the CEO and founder of Kingsman Tailors. There were a few days off he needed, a couple of doctors appointments and Daisy's dance recital, that required a formal request submitted via their online portal. Except the bloody website was down and he couldn’t wait until Monday when he’d be in the shop; Harry had a strict two week deadline. “Please?” Daisy added sweetly.

Eggsy glanced at his daughter for a moment. “Today?” The six year old nodded. “We promised Nana and Papa we’d visit, remember?” He gently reminded her.

Daisy’s eyes shifted down, toe dug into the carpet. “Yeah...but they’d understand!”

“Mmm.” It was true. His mother and father wouldn’t mind a wit if their visit were shifted, could even make a trip there tomorrow, especially if it was of benefit to their only granddaughter. Spoiled thing she were. “I’ll call them.” Daisy shouted in delight. “But that don’t mean it’s a yes, Daisy. Now let me finish this, yeah? Go wash up for lunch.” He followed up, voice stern...even though they both knew he'd cave. 

The empty threat did little good to contain her excitement. She bounded off toward her playroom and could be heard tossing toys into her chest. Eggsy shook his head with a fond smile, completed his email with a huge apology he hadn’t put in the formal request, and signed off to prepare cheese toasties and tomato soup; an old comfort he loved growing up.

Eggsy went to clean up once they were finished. “I’ll do it!” Daisy stopped Eggsy. “You call Nana and papa!” She nodded seriously, took their empty dishes, and loaded the dishwasher.

Chores were important in their house. Eggsy found it important, being sure to enforce rules, keep routines and provide her with structure. Especially since his divorce from her Mother, who decided she’d skimp out on raising their daughter and start a new family. It left Eggsy to do it all, and so he instilled everything he was taught into his precious flower. Someone needed to be her everything, and he weren't about to fuck off and leave Daisy without a stable parent. It also helped to have such loving, supportive and caring parents himself. 

“Well aren’t you the helpful sort.” He dropped a kiss between her pigtails. “Thank you.” Eggsy grabbed his mobile and dialed his parents. “Mum? Hey! Yeah, no...we aren’t running late, but your granddaughter had a request...uh huh. Put dad on too, will you?” He put them on speaker.

“Hi Nana! Hi Papa!” Daisy damn near screamed into the phone.

“Hi poppet!” Lee’s smile could be heard through the speakers. “Daddy said you need something. What it is my sweet?” His father's voice dripped with honey. 

Michelle sounded just as sickly sweet, “Did you want to stay the night?”

Daisy was distracted for a moment by the offer and screamed, “I wanna spend the night!” 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “No!” He tapped her shoulder, urging her to focus on the task at hand. “Go on, babe.”

She frowned up at him. “But I want to!” Eggsy sighed. “Please?”

“Fine. But that ain’t why we called.”

Daisy’s eyes cleared, as if a light bulb went off in her little head. “Oh! Yeah! Nana. Papa. Can I go to the Zoo?”

There was a brief pause. “Sure, poppet. But you don’t need to ask us that,” Lee answered, chuckling.

“Daddy said so! ‘Cause we was gonna come over!”

“ _Were_ going to come over,” Eggsy corrected. “And I told her she had to ask if we could reschedule, because we don’t just go making other plans, yeah?” Daisy nodded. “So that’s the reason for the call,” he explained.

“Oh!” His parents answered in unison.

“Well of course it is!” Michelle said brightly. “And you can come here for a sleepover. I’ll bet papa will make his famous spaghetti. We can have movies and a nice cuddle in our bed, how’s that?”

Daisy vibrated with excitement beside Eggsy. “Yeah!”

“I want dad’s spaghetti!” Eggsy interjected. Suddenly transported back to around Daisy's age, where every Sunday was dad's special sauce--which he later found out was Tesco's jarred marinara--and a late movie with his dad. 

“You can stay for dinner, son,” his dad answered fondly. “Now go on. Enjoy the weather and have fun. We love you.”

“Love you!” Daisy and Eggsy said together.

“I’m gonna pack!” Daisy sped off down the hall. Eggsy followed behind at a more leisure pace, but intended to curtail her 'packing' as she called it; she’d end up packing ten stuffies, three dresses and toothpaste.

After half an hour convincing Daisy she didn’t need five stuffies, finally able to settle on two, she was all packed and ready to go.

ZSL London Zoo wasn’t as busy as Eggsy would have figured it to be for a Saturday afternoon, but crowded enough he held his girl close, even offered a piggyback ride through their exhibits. They toured the entire park, watching Giraffes eat carrots, Zebra’s frolic in their pen, they even enjoyed the Pygmy Hippos dive into the large pool. But there was one stop they hadn’t made.

“Come ooooooooon!” Daisy yanked his hand. “I wanna see the OTTERS!”

Eggsy read there was a new couple added to their community of the web footed, slippery looking mammals. Pip and Matilda were claimed to be OTTERLY adorable and they didn’t disappoint. Eggsy hiked Daisy onto a hip, giving her a better view, and watched them scurry around their little habitat. There was a nice thin, freshwater stream where other otters bathed, swam and floated along. But Pip and Matilda were photogenic, almost posing for the tourists and showing off as they chattered and squeaked at one another.

“I want one, daddy!” Daisy craned forward to see them better. “Can we get one?”

“Uh no!”

Daisy pouted, “Nana and papa will get me one!” She muttered beneath her breath.

Eggsy made a mental note to warn his parents ABSOLUTELY not. Because he wouldn't put it past them! Not when his Mother so loving said 'she could be your only one, babe.' and his father added 'which means she'll be OUR only one' as if that proved a point. Just because she were the only grandbaby, didn't mean they had to drop damn near a thousand pounds between her Christmas and Birthday!

A man snorted beside him, drawing Eggsy’s attention with a curious brow. “I’ve heard THAT one before.” He was tall, bald, handsome as FUCK and stood dressed in khaki shorts, a burgundy vest with hands shoved in his pockets. “Grandparents,” he supplied in his rich Scottish brogue. “These two have the world at their grasp.” He gestured toward two teenage girls. “Sorry. Hamish. But ye can call me Merlin.” He offered a hand when Eggsy didn’t say anything.

What could he say? This stranger was a walking God.

"Not THAT lame nickname again." One of the girls Merlin pointed out sighed dramatically, pulling a smile at Eggsy's lips.

“Daddy…” Daisy whispered. "Say hi to nice man! You said it's rude!" She harshly reminded him with a disproving frown. 

Eggsy shook his head. “Right. Hi.” He had a tight smile, something about this man stirred warmth in his groin. “Eggsy.” He shook the man’s hand.

“Dad! Mum said we can have one!” A tall blonde turned, resembling this Merlin character a fair bit. “Said we could keep it at her flat!”

Merlin shook his head, “Going to your mother doesn’t change my answer, Aubrey.”

Aubrey slumped, muttering something about her father’s unfair response, and spoke to what Eggsy assumed to be her sister.

“Kids,” Eggsy laughed.

“Mmm. They think pinning their mum on me will work. Most times they use the divorce against us.” Merlin sighed, shaking his head again, and pinched the bridge of his nose beneath horn-rimmed glasses. “Sorry. Ye didn’t need to hear that on a trip with your daughter.”

Daisy ignored them completely, mesmerized by the little tricks the Zookeepers had the otters performing.

Eggsy’s lips lifted in a crooked grin, “I understand more than you think, guv.”

Merlin opened his eyes, the hazel iris warm, almost liquefied as they scrutinized Eggsy curiously. Before he could respond, his other daughter, Maeve, called for Merlin’s attention. Again, both girls tried to coax their father into an otter, to which the answer was no every time.

“Papa will get me one,” Daisy stated, yanking Eggsy from his ogling with a pretty confident assumption. “He said I get the World!” She tossed her hands up, whacking Merlin--who was closer than Eggsy realized--in the face and knocked his glasses off.

“Daisy Anne!” Eggsy put her down to scoop up the fallen spectacles. “I’m so sorry!” Their heads smacked together when he reached for Merlin’s glasses. “Fuck!” Eggsy toppled backwards onto his arse, nose throbbed from the unintentional contact.

“Daddy said a bad word!” Daisy announced, as if that were the more pressing problem and not the hot gush of liquid streamed out of his nose. 

“You’re bleeding!” Aubrey gasped. Or Eggsy assumed it were, he couldn’t tell, his vision were blurry. “Dad! You dummy!”

Merlin growled, “Enough. Hand me my pack.”

“I don’t know why you carry this thing,” Maeve muttered. “Here.”

Eggsy held a hand to his nose while he blindly reached for Dais, afraid she’d be snatched from him. “Babe?” He tucked her close.

“Lots of blood, daddy…” She sounded woozy, like when she were ready to vomit.

“Hold this to yer nose.” Merlin instructed, thrusting something cold into Eggsy’s hand. He held it to his nose, grateful for the relief the ice pack brought. “Lass? Ye need to get sick?” Eggsy felt Daisy nod beside him. There was more rustling before he could hear Daisy hurl into whatever Merlin held. “That’s a good lass. It’s almost over and yer daddy is going to be just fine,” he soothed in a soft, gentle voice that brought Eggsy comfort.

“Daddy!” Daisy cried once she could catch her breath.

Eggsy dropped the ice. “It’s okay, baby.” He hugged her against his chest, thankful he hadn’t bled on it, and rocked her. “You’re okay.” It took him a moment to realize they had a crowd around them. Eggsy peered from Daisy’s head and smiled, “thank you.”

Merlin’s grin was magical. “No worries...accidents happen, aye?”

“They’re here!” Aubrey led the park medics toward them.

“I’m fine!” Eggsy swore. “Just a bloody nose!” He tipped his face up, following fingers when asked and answered questions, as he clutched a sniffling Daisy to him. “I’m good?”

“You should be fine.”

Eggsy finally stood once the crowd was cleared, keeping Daisy with him, and wiped up some of the dried blood from his face with the damp pocket square Merlin handed him. By the time he wasn’t a bloody mess, Daisy had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

Aubrey’s voice reminded Eggsy he weren’t alone. “Here dad.”

“Thank ye, lass.”

“Hey.” Eggsy situated Daisy better in his arms. “Thanks, yeah?” He shifted his weight a bit. “For taking care of us.” He rubbed soothing circles along Daisy’s back, her weight pressed into him the further she drifted into sleep. “She don’t like blood, makes her queasy. First time she scraped her knee, vomit everywhere.” Eggsy laughed.

Merlin winked, “I’ve got a pair of girls myself, eh? Always prepared for the worst.”

His youngest rolled her eyes. “Like a bloody boy scout, dad.”

“Someday ye lot will appreciate it! And I’ll be there, God willing, to say I told you so.” His girls gave him a quick, but loving, squeeze and wandered back toward the otter exhibit.

“You have good girls.” Eggsy jerked his chin in the direction of Aubrey and Maeve. 

Merlin watched them fondly. “I do. They are the best of Heather and I.” He smiled at Eggsy. “My ex wife. We have our differences, but the girls are the best thing we ever did.” His tone lacked resentment and only thanks for what his failed marriage gave him; Eggsy empathized completely. “But I’ll let ye get that one home, aye? She seems spent from the day.”

Eggsy placed a warm kiss to Daisy’s damp brow; poor babe was real rough from all that. “Thanks. I will.” He turned to leave, thought better of it, and spun on a heel. “Hey.” He rushed to Merlin before he lost his nerve. “You, uh, wanna get a coffee sometime?” Merlin’s intense stare caused butterflies to flutter in his tummy. “You know...as thanks for what you’ve done today?”

Merlin reached into his pack, pulled out a pen and pad of paper, and handed Eggsy a sheet of paper with a number on it.

“Call sometime. I’d love a coffee.” Merlin held Eggsy’s hand a moment, a spark ignited between them from the contact. “Even if it’s not as a thank you.”

“Uh...okay. Yeah!” Eggsy squeaked. He cleared his throat, cheeks burned as blood rushed into them when Merlin crooked a charmed grin. “I mean, yeah. Yeah I’d like that.”

They heard, “Look at dad...he’s _flirting_ ,” whispered in mock disgust from one of Merlin's girls.

“I’m gay, not dead,” Merlin responded, his eyes never leaving Eggsy, and continued, “Good. I look forward to a call.”

Eggsy would have said more, if Daisy hadn’t squirmed and whimpered, “Can we go home?” She asked, her voice small and pitiful.

“Of course. Come on, baby.” He mouthed another thank you over her head and took her home.

Later that night, when Daisy was finally down for good, Eggsy texted Merlin with his availability. And as it turned out, they didn’t live that far from one another, and enjoyed the same coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooo, yeah. This sort of happened. 
> 
> I got to thinking about these two on their first date, then I thought about how nervous they would be. And then that led to their daughters being the perfect wignmen because these two are seriously helpless.

“How do I look?” Eggsy turned from the full length mirror, to where Daisy sat on his bed with JB in her lap, looking quite content to receive the belly scratches she gave him, and passed a hand down the front.

Merlin and Eggsy finally settled on a date and time for coffee. After both had canceled about two times a piece. Eggsy weren’t nervous...no. It were only his first REAL date since his divorce from Janice, four years ago. Turned out a proposal after her pregnancy announcement wasn’t the smartest move, at least her actions insinuated that enough. Eggsy didn’t take it personal, not really, he could deal with their relationship falling apart.

What he couldn’t deal with was the lack of relationship she had with their daughter, and the new family she’d built just as quickly as she said her goodbyes.

"Too much, innit?" He nervously muttered when all she did was gaze at him. "Knew I should have just worn my trackies!" Eggsy blustered about the room, searching for something more coffee date appropriate.

Button downs and pressed slacks were for formal dates, right?

“No!" Daisy interrupted his search. "You look pretty!” Daisy enthused brightly. Then frowned seriously. "No trackies."

Eggsy laughed, “Pretty? Not handsome?” He stopped then slowly spun, giving her a 360 view of his ensemble. Really, was he so desperate to take fashion advice from his six year old? Yes. Yes he was. “Gotta look good for Merlin, eh?” Not that their first meeting was exactly stellar.

What with his bloody, swollen nose and vomit covered shirt from Daisy. That was quite the fucking impression.

Daisy rolled her eyes, suddenly looking like she were six going on sixteen.

“Come on! First time I’ve been out.” Eggsy faced the mirror to tuck a stray strand of hair into submission. He smoothed wrinkles from the freshly ironed button down. It wasn’t as good as his mum’s work, but he tried and that was all that mattered, right? That’s what he told Daisy anytime she tried to do something new, figured it would work in this situation.

“Eggsy! Daisy!” Speaking of his mother. “We’re here!” He heard from the bottom of the stairs.

“Nana!” Daisy shouted, scurrying off the bed, and damn near tossing JB off in her haste to climb down. “Papa!”

“Poppet!” Was eagerly cried up the stairs.

“Do NOT run, Daisy!” Eggsy scolded before she could topple face first down the stairs. It wouldn’t be the first time, and he was sure wouldn’t be the last if she did.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. “She’s fine, Eggsy. Just excited.” His mother appeared in the doorway and whistled. “Looking sharp for coffee, babe.” She came around and smoothed the tops of his shoulders. “Tried to iron, did you?” Her tone was only a bit mocking. “Want me to freshen it up?”

Eggsy smiled sheepishly, blushing a bit as he shrugged out of it. “Yeah. Would you mind?” He was basically useless, which was fucking ironic. A bloody tailor, weren’t he?

Michelle took the garment and got to work. “So you ain’t gonna cancel this time, right?”

He huffed, “No, mum.” She smiled. “You knew I couldn’t last weekend, Dais didn’t want me to go.” She looked up with a doubtful brow raised. Eggsy deflated and plopped onto his bed. “Okay! Okay. So I was nervous.”

Daisy had honestly wanted to be with her grandparents, but he needed another week. That offer to get coffee after Merlin had cared for them at the zoo, was completely powered by adrenaline and admittedly embarrassment. The texts after, though, were a different story he supposed. It was just...how do you start over, after essentially no dating for nearly eight years?

Eggsy was honestly inexperienced, especially with men. He had a few flings here and there. Okay. They were one nighters after the pub with the guys, but it weren't like he didn't KNOW how to get a man! Sort of.

“Haven’t been on a date, mum,” he whispered. Eggsy watched her for a moment, saw the support in blue eyes as she paused her work and came to sit beside him. “Janice moved on so quickly, forgot about me and that’s OKAY.” He shrugged. “What ain’t okay is how quickly she moved on from her own daughter.” She had two little boys, now and a husband with some high paying job. “I don’t want Daisy to think I’m like her mum.”

Michelle hugged him. “Oh, baby. Daisy won’t think that.” Easier said than done, weren’t it? “She’s young, yeah. But she sees the difference.”

Eggsy gently moved out of the embrace to fix his hair. “Yeah.”

“And it’s just coffee, babe. Don’t mean a marriage proposal.” She were right and he knew it, but he couldn’t shake the anxiety. At least at the zoo he had Daisy as a buffer, and the animals...and other people. Coffee shops meant you had to make small talk, because it ain’t like there’s a crowd of people to mingle with. “You’ll be fine, hm?” Michelle kissed his cheek, patted his arm and returned to fix his half arsed ironed shirt.

Thank God for mum’s, yeah?

\---

“You’re doing it again,” Aubrey tisked, disapproval thick in her tone. Sometimes his eldest made him feel like a scolded child.

Merlin looked up from his computer. “Doing what?” His daughter stood, arms crossed over her chest, in front of his desk with a patent ‘don’t disappoint me’ look that was unfortunately inherited from him.

She sighed, tossing her thick, blonde hair over a shoulder and came around his desk, took hold of his shoulders and spun him to face her. “Stalling.” Merlin opened his mouth to deny it, but his lass was smart. She raised a brow, challenging him to argue, and said, “You’ll sit here till the last minute and make up some half arsed ex--”

“Language, Aubrey,” he sternly warned. She may be sixteen but that didn’t mean he had to allow vulgar language in his house, no matter what Heather let the girls say.

“Dad!” She shook his shoulders. “Stop avoiding the problem!” He stared up at her, wondering when she grew up enough to recognize when he was bullshitting. “You’ve been putting it off for weeks. You’ll never get out there and find your gay happily ever after like this.”

Merlin laughed, “You’ve been talking to your mother, haven’t you?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes and plopped into his lap. “Dad...look, I have eyes. I saw that little spark between you two at the zoo. He bloody asked you for a coffee after you went all ultra dad on them!” She had a point. “If that doesn’t say something, I don’t know what does!”

“Now you’re just being silly.” But he pecked her nose and slid her off so he could sign off his computer, and stand. “I wasn’t stalling, though,” he promised. “I had a few work emails to answer.” It was the truth, after all.

“You’re a computer instructor…”

“Aye, and? A few students had some questions.”

Aubrey’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “You were playing World of Warcraft!” She accused.

Merlin’s cheeks heated. “I did answer emails, though.”

She got behind him and pushed him out the office door. “Come on. You’ve got to change.”

Merlin dug his heels just outside his bedroom. “Now, hold it! What is wrong with this?” He gestured toward the simple jumper and black slacks he wore. It was sensible, comfortable and bloody hell it was just coffee!

“Maeve!”

“Aubrey...”

“No. That’s the jumper we got you.”

“It’s my favorite,” Merlin easily answered.

“You’ve had it for six years, dad. It should have been retired when the moth ate it.” She stuck two fingers through a hole just below his abdomen. “Not date worthy.”

Maeve rushed down the hall, her dark brown curls an ungodly mess atop her head, gamer headset still on as she shouted, “No! Bloody cover my arse!”

Merlin snatched them off her head. “What is it with ye two? Language, please girls.”

“Sorry, dad.” Maeve at least had the decency to look apologetic. “What’s up?”

“This!” Aubrey gestured with a finger like Merlin were a circus attraction. “He’s going to go on a date, in THAT!”

Maeve, the daughter who didn’t give a shit about fashion, actually scowled a bit. “Dad...no.” She then proceeded to shove him the rest of the way into his room. “That jumper should only be seen after he’s moved in.”

“Excuse you! It’s coffee, girls!”

“And the first time you’ve actually sat with another human who wasn’t your student, yeah. We know, dad.” Maeve tossed a few articles from a drawer where Aubrey caught and analyzed them, picking out what she thought appropriate.

“If I wanted this kind of abuse, I’d call Uncle Harry.”

“Don’t threaten us, we will,” Aubrey warned. “Now get that ratty thing off.”

The two worked together to dress him proper, and really there wasn’t anything wrong with a damn jumper. He stayed silent, though, knowing better than to poke the beast during the process. By the time they finished, he looked as though Eggsy was meeting him at the Savoy.

“A button down and waistcoat is too formal for coffee, girls.” He rolled the cuffs up a bit to expose forearm. “I feel like a doll.” Merlin rarely wore the clothing Harry forced him into.

Though he had to admit the brown tweed waistcoat went rather well with the denim colored button down and dark brown pressed trousers. He’d honestly forgotten he even owned clothing like this.

Maeve slid a pair of dark brown Calvin Klein Agdin suede boots in front of him. “Wear these.”

“What’s wrong with these?”

Both Maeve and Aubrey shook their heads with sad, pitiful eyes. “Those brogues have a hole by the pinky toe...no,” Aubrey pointed out.

Merlin sighed, defeat thick in his voice, “Fine. Okay. I know nothing about fashion.”

At least they left cologne, brushing his teeth and a touch up on his scalp to himself; he couldn’t handle much more criticism. Finally, after about an hour that put him JUST able to make the shop on time, the girls felt satisfied enough to let him out the door. He exhaled with relief when he was the first there, punctuality was always important and he’d feel out of sorts if his arrival was any shorter than five minutes before their proposed meeting.

He found a table in the corner, looking out the front windows of Imperial Brew and Co. and waited to order until Eggsy arrived. Merlin took his phone out to text the girls, double checking he locked the door.

_Aubrey: We’re fine dad! Stop babying us. I’m 16!_

Merlin smiled, fired off another text and pocketed his phone. It was more to keep him busy, because it wasn’t the first time he’d left Aubrey in charge for an hour or two. They were smart, capable girls. He wasn’t lying that they were the best he and his ex wife, Heather, had ever made. His biggest accomplishment were his daughters, forget his position as head of the IT department at Royal Holloway; it was his family.

He’d sat there, lost in thought, until Eggsy approached him, “Merlin?”

His heart skipped a few beats; Eggsy remembered his preferred name! “Eggsy!” Merlin stood, shook his hand, and gestured for him to join.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to get Daisy sorted with my parents.” Eggsy sat, looking quite handsome in his robin’s egg blue button down and pressed dark grey trousers.

He hadn’t even noticed the time. “That’s alright. Ye look lovely.” Eggsy’s cheeks darkened, that was a beautiful sight. “You’ve been here before?” Eggsy nodded. “I can grab coffee and a pastry?”

“Sure, yeah. Blonde roast, three sugar and two cream. Their lemon cheese danish is amazing, too.”

“No problem, be right back.” Merlin fetched coffee and danish, deciding to try what Eggsy suggested, and brought it all back. “How is yer daughter?” He took a bite of danish, humming as the tart lemon hit his tongue. The cheese filling was a lovely smooth and sweet contrast; it was delightful. “This is good.” He had another bite.

Eggsy grinned. “Yeah, they’re my favorite.” He worked on his coffee first. “And she’s good. Was right as rain the next day. Blood makes her squeamish.”

“Maeve is like that. She's my youngest,” Merlin offered. “She gets dizzy, most times," he explained.

They made small talk about their kids, sharing pictures and stories, seeming to get on pretty well. Merlin discovered Eggsy was a divorced father, as well, but didn't have support like Merlin had; he didn't pry for further elaboration. They were about an hour in when Eggsy bought them a second cup, and a chicken salad sandwich to split. It was lovely, calm and filled with easy conversation; Merlin was thrilled. They had initially started sitting across from one another, then before he knew it, ended up with their chairs side by side, laughing and leaning into one another.

“Oh shit,” Eggsy swore halfway through a third cup of coffee. “I promised to relieve my parents before they had dinner.”

It was just after four. “I hadn’t realized we’d been here that long,” Merlin mused, surprised himself. “I’m so sorry to have kept you.”

Eggsy shook his head with a fond smile. “You didn’t. I was having a really good time.” His tone was apologetic, “But I gotta run.”

Merlin stood and followed him out, walking Eggsy to his car. “This was nice, I’m glad we did it.”

“Yeah, me too. Was a bit nervous,” Eggsy shyly muttered. His skin pinked a bit, giving away his embarrassment; it was adorable. “But I’d love to do it again,” he eagerly added.

“Me too.” Merlin opened the driver's door for him. “Call me?”

Eggsy beamed up at him, sea green eyes twinkled with excitement. “Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

And before Eggsy could close the door, Merlin ducked in for a kiss against his cheek.

“Goodbye, Eggsy.” He stepped back and headed toward his car before he regretted that.

He didn’t relax until Eggsy drove off, even then Merlin didn’t turn his car on, and waited for a text from Eggsy reiterating his enjoyment followed by three emoji kissy faces. Merlin exhaled with the phone against his chest, and jumped when Aubrey called, demanding pizza for taking so long.

Merlin grinned to himself and headed toward a pizzeria, and drove home where his daughters pestered him for details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, I'd love to here. Still in debate whether or not I will keep going. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as it turns out these two aren't going anywhere and your response was VERY helpful, and appreciated! I love you all more than you'll know, and hope you continue to enjoy!

“You’re actually dating?” Roxy asked as they sorted through a shipment of new fabric their boss purchased. “Like not just a drunk fuck after the pub?” Eggsy shoved her, Roxy smiled and laughed. “You know I love you.” She proved so with a kiss against his cheek. “So…” She continued, seeming to probe for more than he's given. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “So?” He repeated, knowing full well her inquisition would be worse than his mum’s.

Michelle had only asked fifty questions after his first coffee date with Merlin, making his parents later than they already were for dinner. Which Eggsy later found out they cancelled, ordered Chinese takeout, and had all intentions to pester him about the whole ordeal. Eggsy was grateful his dad didn’t seem too interested in treating a simple ‘how did it go’ into an interrogation.

Roxy wagged her brows and started a pile for tweed, while Eggsy worked on silk. “What’s his name?”

“How do you know it's a he?” Eggsy challenged with a smirk.

“Because you swore off women after Janice.” Of course she’d remember that detail.

They’d worked together at Kingsman Tailor’s the past three years. Roxy was here before Eggsy, even taught him a thing or two after his apprenticeship under Percival. Who turned up to be Roxy’s Uncle. And so the hours spent with one another meant they found out quite a bit about the other, like Roxy’s familial wealth and hot as fuck girlfriend, Tilde. A Swedish woman who occasionally stopped by the shop with wonderful sweets from her bakery.

“I could find one I fancy, yeah?” Eggsy calmly replied. He could feel her eyes bore into his face, disbelief and doubt radiating off of her like a tsunami. “Okay. So it’s a bloke,” he finally relented with a huff. “But I’m not telling you his name.” Roxy pouted. “No. I only had one coffee date, a string of texts and maybe some phone calls.”

It’d been a week since they had their meet at Imperial Brew and Co. and hadn’t solidified another date, just established they wanted to. Last thing Eggsy needed was to cock it up, only to have told several people about his ‘dating’ life and then explain why the hot as fuck, Scottish older bloke was no more. He really wished to have MUCH more with him, but decided to keep that desire close to his chest. 

“Fine,” she sighed. “At least tell me after a few more?” She pried, trying to look over his shoulder as he answered a text from Merlin.

“Sure, Rox.” Eggsy pocketed his phone and got back to work. Looked like they’d plan on another coffee date this Sunday, babysitting barring, of course. “Come on. Let’s get this done.” He could hear Harry up front with some customers, and could have sworn he heard a familiar brogue as well.

Eggsy shrugged it off as wishful thinking, Merlin’s voice was a constant melody in his head, and finished his job.

\---

“Of course we’ll watch her, babe,” Michelle gushed over the phone. “Why doesn’t she spend the night Saturday, that way you have the weekend to yourself?” She suggested. Eggsy could hear his dad cursing in the background.

“What’s dad working on now?” Michelle laughed, it was a nervous sound. “Mum…” Eggsy growled. “What did you two buy Daisy?” Just then Daisy ran into his office with JB hot on her heels, curls whipped like the wind behind her. “I swear down, if it’s a bloody otter, we will be having SEVERAL words!” Eggsy hissed.

“Otter?” Daisy gasped, which was followed by a squeal as she jumped in place. “Did Papa get me an OTTER?!?!”

Eggsy could feel his blood pressure rise. “No, he didn’t.” He normally hated to see such defeat on her little face, but there was no bloody way he’d allow that circus in his house.

“Don’t be silly, Eggsy. Dad and I wouldn’t go THAT far!” Somehow he didn’t believe her.

“Don’t lie to the boy, Michelle!” Lee grunted in the background. “YOU would go that far.” Eggsy snorted, he wondered if his dad was naive enough to believe he wasn’t ruled by Daisy, too. “It’s a turtle, son. And we plan to keep it here, before you lose your hair,” Lee added.

Some of the blood left his face, it had gotten dangerously warm in here.

“Good,” Eggsy exhaled. “It’s a turtle, babe.” Eggsy had to plug his ears, dropping his phone in the process, Daisy’s excitement was so high pitched. “Hey!” Eggsy cried when Daisy grabbed his mobile and chattered excitedly with her grandparents, and tried to take it back. “Little miss.” Eggsy plucked her into his arms and snatched the phone. “Go wash up, please. Dinner will be done in a bit.”

Daisy groaned a bit but did as she was told. “Come on JB!” The pug toddled behind her.

“I can’t ask you guys to keep her all weekend, mum.”

“Sure you can!” Lee answered instead. “You know we love her here, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, but it ain’t like I can’t take care of her,” he muttered, sounding more juvenile than he meant to. Eggsy knew they didn’t think he was unfit, but he doubted most things when it came to Daisy.

Becoming a dad at twenty would do that to you.

Lee laughed, “Oh, son. We know. She’s the only grandchild, let us do this, hm?”

Eggsy sighed, “Yeah, okay.” The only grandchild card was played a lot, which was why Daisy was so spoiled. “But no more animals, you hear me?” JB was enough of a surprise for her fifth birthday, he didn’t need a menagerie.

“We promise,” Lee swore. At least his dad had a wee bit more self control than his mother.

“We’ll pick her up after dinner, how’s that? That way you have most of Saturday,” Michelle suggested.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, but grinned. “Gee, thanks for allowing me time with MY daughter.” His parents laughed through the phone. “I love you, yeah? Gonna go feed the small monster.”

“We love you, too,” Michelle blew kisses through the phone before hanging up.

At least Daisy weren’t chomping at the bit by Saturday. They even had a nice picnic in their small garden, sharing some of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with JB, and some bread crumbs with the birds. But once he was left alone, Eggsy suddenly felt more nervous than the first time. He paced around his flat, took out a few outfits in hopes one of them would spark interest and felt a knot form in his stomach.

What if they had nothing to talk about this time? What if he said the wrong thing? Would Merlin still find his stupid jokes and stories of Daisy funny?

“Ugh!” Eggsy fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. “I’m going to fuck this up,” he moaned.

\---

“What do ye mean Uncle Harry is here?” Merlin shouted from his office.

“It means exactly what she said, Merlin. Don’t be daft,” Harry answered for the girls. “I brought tea and scones.” He dropped the box at Merlin’s keyboard and handed him a to-go cuppa. “So you have a date.” His smile was tight. “And didn’t tell me.”

“It’s his second one, Uncle Harry.” Aubrey helpfully filled in, sipping what could only be a Godiva caramel hot chocolate; it was her favorite. She plopped onto the large, cushy beige sofa Merlin had in his office. “And it’s with a man HALF his age.” She wagged her eyebrows, as she filled her Uncle, and Merlin’s oldest friend, in on the scandal.

Harry raised a brow, lips pursed and sat with Merlin’s oldest. “Oh? And what else is your father hiding?” He draped an arm around her shoulder.

“Enough. We are not gossiping about a coffee date I had ONCE, with yes a man half my age.” Merlin really wished this was the craziest conversation he’d had with his best friend for over two decades, and children.

Once they’d all sat him down, even Heather was involved, and told Merlin how unhealthy his lack of human contact was; outside of his children, of course. They were not so subtly hinting he needed to date, to which he went on a few blind ones that Harry set up. And their taste in men was VASTLY different.

At least Maeve wasn’t involved, this time.

“Okay. Your chances of succeeding with this man is about 37.82%.” Maeve muttered, her tablet in hand, as she came to sit on the free side of Harry.

“So much for that,” Merlin murmured to himself.

“I plugged in the numbers, taking statistics Uncle Harry gave me and found some online myself,” Maeve continued as if he’d never spoken, “and based on men your age, with men Eggsy’s age--”

“Eggsy?” Harry frowned, interrupting his niece. “That’s an odd name, not very common, either.”

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s a nickname, Harry.” And Gary was a family name, which Eggsy wasn’t exactly fond of as he found out. But Harry had this peculiar look on his face. “What?”

Harry opened his mouth and abruptly shut it, settling back with the girls on either side, and smiled. “Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.”

Merlin narrowed eyes and went to make an accusation he didn’t know toward what, but Maeve ran him over with her super analysis. He couldn’t have been more proud of her, right then, as she rattled off numbers and the likelihood he could cock this up because he was old.

“I am not old!” That stung a bit. “Fifty is nae old, lass.”

Harry laughed, “Oh--”

“Oh ye better not finish that, otherwise the girls will have ye pegged as their grandfather!” Merlin snapped, shutting the man up.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Dad, Uncle Harry is cool.” Merlin was wounded, when did his fifty five year old friend become cooler than him? “He doesn’t carry a pack around, thinking we’re gonna fall and sprain an ankle like Maeve did when she was six.”

Maeve stopped mid sentence, glared over Harry and pulled a lock of Aubrey’s hair. “You tripped me!”

“Ow! I did not! Dad!” Aubrey reached to rip her tablet away, but Harry thankfully intercepted.

“Girls!” Harry held them away from one another.

“Alright.” Merlin got up, took Maeve’s tablet away and Aubrey’s phone. “You two, rooms please. We are not doing this right now.” Mostly he didn’t want them plotting his dating life. “I’ll give these back after dinner, aye?”

Aubrey looked as though she’d burst into tears, Maeve’s face went red. He was pretty sure her hazel eyes would burn into his soul, but he held his ground.

“To your rooms, ladies.”

They both relented enough to kiss Harry goodbye and grumbled a bit on their way out.

“Hamish,” Harry murmured, a bit apologetic. “They didn’t--”

“Harry, I know ye want to help, but I don’t need all this!” Merlin indicated toward Maeve’s tablet. “I don’t need your help,” he growled.

Harry nodded, “Okay.” It was never that easy, though. “The girls just really want to see you happy, Hamish. As do I.”

Merlin huffed, “I am happy, aye? I have a good friendship with Heather, the girls. I have you. Not every date or encounter I have with a man needs to mean marriage.” Harry’s brows went up a bit. “It doesn’t,” Merlin swore.

“Of course,” Harry allowed. Which of course meant this wasn’t over. Merlin sighed and finished the syllabus for next semester’s courses, Harry sat content to play on his phone until everyone was hungry, and they fetched fish and chips. 

Later that night, when the house was quiet and Merlin could read peacefully in bed, two young women stood in his doorway. Merlin smiled at his girls, patted the bed and wrapped an arm around each when they slipped under the covers on either side.

“We didn’t mean to make you upset, dad,” Aubrey started.

Maeve nodded, “Yeah. Just wanted to help.”

Merlin hugged them close. “I know you do.” They were sweet girls, he’d gotten lucky. “But I think I have this one under control, hm? And besides, it’s just a second coffee date.” He really wanted more, but didn’t want to be too forward.

“You were with mum forever, dad. Not like you have years of dating men under your belt,” Aubrey pointed out.

“You flirted with him.” The observation looked as though it hurt Maeve to say. “And you don’t flirt.”

Merlin decided not to be offended by that and said, “Okay. I’ll allow that, but that doesn’t mean I should rush, aye? Dating takes time, especially when kids are involved.”

Aubrey frowned, “But...we wouldn’t care about a sister.”

“Yeah! I’d LOVE to be an older sister!” Maeve all but vibrated beside him.

“Oh, my lass.” Merlin pecked her cheek, then Aubrey’s. “I’m not there yet and ye both need to understand it may not ever get there.” Aubrey and Maeve shared a look Merlin couldn’t understand, but continued, “And that’s okay. I’m enjoying it this far, eh?”

Aubrey’s face settled on something close to determination, but turned up toward her father with a bright smile. “Sure, dad. But can we at least help you dress?”

“Yeah,” Maeve agreed, nodding gravely. “Love you, but your style sucks. Don’t know how mum went with you.”

“I resent that, Maeve Rose!” She only looked slightly contrite. Merlin couldn’t BELIEVE these two. “I was quite a catch in my twenties!” They both snorted, bruising his ego further. “Alright. Fine. Since I’m so LAME, ye can help.” He really didn’t see how a simple jumper and trousers negated the need for fashion advice. Though half his wardrobe DID have holes in it, at least things that weren’t meant for work. “Happy?”

Aubrey and Maeve hunkered in, snuggling against his side like they used to as small children, and nodded. Merlin hugged them, he’d miss the days they didn’t wish to cuddle like this, it was already few and far between.

“Can we sleep here?” The request pulled his heartstrings. “Just tonight?” Maeve looked so hopeful, how could he say no; he didn’t.

And the next morning, Merlin was showered, primped and dressed for his second date with Eggsy. Which was just as successful as the first and this time, Eggsy kissed his cheek. Merlin suddenly felt like a schoolboy and found himself eager for their nightly call once their daughters were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Daisy’s starting to get suspicious.” Eggsy stated over coffee at Imperial Brew and Co. They were on their fourth coffee date, it began to feel like a warm, comforting routine they had every Sunday. Or whenever either of them were available, which almost always worked out to be on weekends.

Merlin tipped his head curiously, sipped his second caramel dark roast with no cream or sugar. Eggsy couldn’t understand how the bloke drank that shit straight, he’d end up with rot gut in seconds. That and he hated how bitter it tasted, he needed just a bit of sweet...or a lot. They'd accidentally swapped each other's orders once and Merlin swore he'd contracted diabetes just from one sip. Eggsy called him dramatic, his giggle was adorable after that. 

“Is that so?” He looked at Eggsy in that way his stomach bubbled. It were like butterflies inhabited his tummy every time. His eyes were warm and fond, creased at the corners with a slight smile he wore on crooked lips; Eggsy loved to stare at it. “And what is she suspicious about?” Merlin went on to ask and plucked a triple berry fruit tart off a plate to pop into his mouth.

Another tradition they started: try something different on the menu each visit. So far Eggsy was fond of the triple chocolate chip cookies and lemon danish.

Eggsy forgot what he’d said for a moment, getting lost in Merlin eyes and face. Even if his expression were a bit curious, it didn't register in his brain for a bit. 

“Yeah,” he finally breathed once he found a brain cell, and his brain came back online. “Said I’m having all the fun and she ain’t invited.” Eggsy smiled, thinking of how sassy his six year old had gotten; she was a pistol. “Told her it weren’t a play date.” Eggsy laughed.

Merlin chuckled, it was a soft breathy sound. “Isn’t that sort of what this is?” Now it was Eggsy’s turn to tilt his head; what did he mean by that? Merlin shook his head, “I would really like to take you on a date." 

Eggsy’s frown deepened. “Isn’t that what we’re doing?” He rather thought so. Each afternoon finished with a peck to the cheek, it was rather lovely.

Merlin shrugged. “Aye,” he relented. He sighed, nodded, and smiled. “It is.”

Eggsy relaxed a bit, noticed their cups were near empty and shot up. “Grab us another?”

“Sure,” Merlin easily agree, pushing his cup forward.

\---

“He’s friend zoning you,” Aubrey said later that evening. She stood at the counter, chopping up veg for a stir fry while Merlin worked with the beef. He sliced them into strips, and had a pot going for some jasmine rice to spoon the meat and veg mixture over. “Must not want a relationship,” she offered after a moment with a shrug.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “Can ye go to your room? I’ve got this.”

Heather laughed but did agree their daughter stay out of adult business. She stood to fill in Aubrey’s spot and continued prep for dinner. She’d just brought the girls home from their week with her. They alternated every other week in the summer when school was out, then Heather had every other weekend and two nights a week after school. It was a hard, yet pertinent decision, during the divorce. She worked a lot, but not too much she couldn’t raise the girls. It boiled down to residency, since Merlin was in their school district and they didn’t want to uproot the kids from their friends. 

“How’s work?” Merlin decided to swap the subject. He could discuss most things with his ex, but date life wasn't always so comfortable when he felt uneasy about it anyway. 

“It’s fine. Same thing, different day. Though the patient’s are getting more interesting as the days pass.” Heather had a pretty cushy job at a local nursing facility, working as the nurse manager on a short-term rehabilitation unit. They set her up well with benefits and pension, though she earned every penny she made; nursing wasn't for the faint of heart. “I had one paint her tongue purple the other day. Thank goodness it was non-toxic,” she laughed.

Sometimes he missed the sound. It was bright and lively, he glanced over his shoulder to see her button nose crinkle like it always did. Merlin smiled and went back to frying up some garlic in a pan with hot oil.

“Reminds me of the time Aubrey convinced Maeve the white paint was yogurt.” That had resulted in a sick five year old.

Heather snorted, “Didn’t she put berries and granola in it, and everything?”

Merlin chuckled. “Aye, she did.”

They continued to work in familiar silence, it was comfortable. Something that never seemed to feel awkward, even if the divorce had been final for three years. They always had a good relationship, nothing ever got ugly and all assets were split down the middle. Their divorce lawyer was surprised and admitted they were the easiest couple he'd ever worked with, that said something Merlin supposed. Merlin cooked up the veg Heather chopped, took it out to rest and added the meat along with a slurry he’d mixed up to flavor everything. He combined the ingredients together, covered it, and allowed them to simmer and thicken for a bit.

He grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed Heather one. “Would ye like to stay for dinner?”

Heather considered that a moment, her ruby red lips pursed as if she wouldn’t say yes; she always did.

“Sure.” She decided with a grin, her cheeks dimpled like they always did. It was the smile Maeve walked around with day in and day out.

Merlin studied her a moment. How her blonde hair was cropped short in an inverted bob, she’d started doing that after Maeve turned three and she figured out it was much easier to care for short hair and run with a toddler, and a six year old. It was a bit darker now, Heather had adapted a caramel color, a bit of white streaks through that complemented her milky white skin.

“What happened to us?” He murmured. It was a question he often asked, yet the answer was always the same. He didn’t regret their divorce, but they’d worked rather well together. And he had to admit the sex had been pretty spectacular.

Heather’s smile was soft, almost apologetic, and kind. “We figured out we were better as friends.” Her blue eyes warmed as she reached to grab his hand. “And you’re gay, Hamish. I couldn’t keep you happy forever,” she reminded him. 

His hand turned to hold hers. “I know.”

She squeezed his a bit and pulled away. “Besides.” She finished her beer and gestured for another. “You’ve got a new thing with this Eggsy, hm? Sounds like a catch. That’s all the girls talk about.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, stirred contents in the pan a bit and turned the stove top off. “Well as Aubrey said, he’s friend zoning me.”

Heather quirked a brow. “You said he’s a divorced single dad, yes?” Merlin nodded. “And you know as well as I, he probably isn’t rushing into anything because of his child.”

“Yes, I know.” It was half the reason Merlin didn’t mention a date before then, his kids. He plated rice, then veg and meat mixture before he called for the girls. “You’re right.” He relented and pecked Heather’s cheek, and handed her a bowl.

Heather grinned, “You know I’m always right.”

Merlin laughed, “I believe that was also a reason we didn’t work out.” He snorted when she hip checked him, and sat with his ladies to have dinner.

\---

“You’re friend zoning him.” Roxy pointed out one night. “Kisses on the cheek? Afternoon coffee dates?” She shook her head, disappointment heavy in her eyes. “You’ll never get a leg over if you keep this up.”

“Roxy!” Eggsy hissed, eyes darted toward Daisy, who sat unaware of their conversation on the floor in front of the telly. She had fifteen more minutes of screen time before Eggsy tucked her in and read a story. “Mind not?”

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Okay! But even still, you know I’m right.”

Eggsy huffed, annoyed and frustrated. “I’m not trying to do that, yeah? He’s a nice bloke, want something meaningful.” And he weren’t bloody friend zoning him! Was it so bizarre that he’d want to take things slow, get to know the man before rushing into dinner, bed and possibly cock up a good thing? Eggsy started to see more than coffee dates and easy conversation, it was easy to see a forever with Merlin. And that scared the fuck out of him. “He’s got kids too, you know.”

There was so much at stake. If it all went south, they wouldn't be hurting themselves but the girls as well.

“I know, you’ve told me.” She flicked his ear. “And I’ve yet to learn his name.”

Eggsy sighed, “Hamish.” Roxy frowned a bit. “But he likes to be called Merlin,” he explained. Her frown deepened. Eggsy nodded, “I know. Not the most common nickname, but I guess Hamish is a family name? Like Gary.” He shrugged. “I like it.”

Roxy continued to look perplexed, he could almost see the gears in her brain come to a halt as if he'd said something complex. That weren't like Roxy, she were quick and clever, nothing ever got past her. Which is why her drawn out silence made him a bit nervous. Did she know him? Was there some deep, dark secret Eggsy didn't know about? Maybe he were a murder and with the amount of true crime shows Roxy's watched, knows who the bloke is.

Eggsy felt sick to his stomach.

“Daddy likes his eyes,” Daisy helpfully offered, never once turning from the telly.

Eggsy shook his paranoia, turned off the telly and stood, pointing toward the staircase. Daisy whined a bit. “Nope. Screen time is over, babe. Up you go. Brush those pearly whites and get in bed, I’ll be up in a mo.” Daisy’s pout was legendary, Eggsy raised a brow. “Say goodnight to Aunt Roxy.”

“Goodnight.” Daisy harrumphed, hugged and kissed Roxy, and stomped off.

“Kids,” Eggsy chuckled. Roxy still had this strange look on her face, Eggsy couldn’t place what it was, but before he could stop to question her and work himself into a panic attack, Daisy called from the top of the stairs needing more toothpaste. “Be back.” He patted her thigh, and on his way up missed Roxy make a call to their boss, Harry.

\---

“Alright!” Harry clapped his hands together just as the last of his party entered. He’d cleared the dining room above the shop for this, even sent home his workers early all except Roxy and Percival. The latter was just there for note taking, and to provide Harry a bit of nice scenery; he was rather yummy to look at. “Please, ladies, take a seat, tea and biscuits are available.”

Aubrey and Maeve grinned like loons, Daisy seemed to be just as excited without really knowing why.

“He bought the shopping trip excuse?” Harry questioned Roxy, sliding a small cup of milk over for the six year old.

“Yes. I even have a few bags in the storage room to send her home with.” Roxy smiled proudly.

Daisy munched on a biscuit. “We’re helping Daddy?”

“We are,” Harry promised. She was an adorable child, reminded him so much of Aubrey and Maeve at that age. 

She considered this for a moment and nodded seriously. “Okay. Daddy likes Merlin’s eyes.”

“And Dad likes Eggsy’s face,” Aubrey provided proudly. “But he’s friend zoning Dad!” She whined, Maeve nodded in agreement. “He wanted to take him to dinner!” And if anyone knew Merlin, knew that was just as serious as a marriage proposal.

“I am aware, my dear.” Harry smiled patiently, patted her shoulder, and took a seat at the head of the table. Which was why he gathered everyone together. “We shall figure this out.” He sounded far more confident than he felt. Because Harry knew Merlin, and he was a hard sell most times when it came to dating. Eggsy didn't appear to be any easier, which would make this a challenge. Good thing Harry liked challenges. “Which is why I’ve brought you all here today.” He clicked a button, a screen dropped down to show a power point Percival helped him create. “Mission Get Merlin and Eggsy together is in full effect!”

The girls cheered, even Daisy, and eagerly listened to what Harry had planned while Percival jotted down the girls suggestions, as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t you have to see Uncle Harry today?” Aubrey asked early Sunday morning. “A suit or something he has to fit for you?” 

Merlin grumbled an inaudible response. He hated suits. Hated being fitted for them and rather liked quiet Sundays at home. And a day with Harry was guaranteed to be a lively one. He ignored the question for the moment and enjoyed his morning coffee, toast and an article on the latest technology regarding solar powered computers. He wasn’t precisely sure how that would work, but he was only quarter of the way into it. So far the design was interesting, something about a wire that would be connected to a panel that the user was supposed to adhere outside the house, or to a window. He still wasn’t too convinced, but anything to help the planet always intrigued him. That and it'd be a lot more cost effective for those who couldn't afford high energy bills, or even people who traveled for a living. Such as researchers, ones who didn't have access to electricity, deep in the Amazon or high in mountains. They seemed to have a wide variety, desktops, laptops and some cellular devices. 

“Dad?” Aubrey poked his side, causing him to jump. 

“Aubrey, please,” he sighed, returning to his tablet in hopes to finish the sentence he was reading. “Aye. I’m supposed to,” Merlin admitted. “Though I’m thinking of canceling.” It’d been a restless night, Merlin couldn’t get comfortable which made for bad sleep. “I’m not prepared to deal with yer Uncle.” And his prying questions, Merlin left unsaid. Ever since he told Harry about Eggsy, that's all he ever wanted to talk about. Or ask about, as if he didn't get that enough from home. 

Aubrey tisked and re-filled his mug with fresh coffee. She sat just as Maeve decided to join them, always the last to wake on a weekend. His youngest wasn’t particularly fond of mornings, where Aubrey took to them like Merlin; they loved the quiet before everyone else got up. Heather was a lot like Maeve, and still was, liking evening work and sleeping in. It was how their work schedules worked so well; Merlin had the evenings, Heather had the mornings. Though that changed after Heather took her promotion and their divorce was finalized. 

“Waffles?” Aubrey asked Maeve. Maeve grunted, sounding exactly like Merlin when he was distracted. “Okay. I made sausage, too.” Aubrey had breakfast duty on weekends, she enjoyed it. 

What first started as a way to give Merlin a bit of reprieve, he truly sucked at anything more intricate than eggs and toast, ended up being something close to a passion of hers. Merlin and Heather had spoken of sending her to Le Cordon Bleu, if that’s what she wished. But it was always a toss up between fashion and cooking when it came to Aubrey; they were prepared no matter what their daughters wished to do. 

Maeve was halfway through the meal before she muttered a, “Thanks,” and continued to devour everything on the plate. After a second waffle, third sausage, and glass of orange juice Maeve came out of her shell. 

“Why aren’t you with Uncle Harry?” 

Merlin dropped his tablet, looking exasperated at his girls. “Does he have a tight schedule?” Both looked slightly repentant, yet their eyes were focused and determined. “I’m pretty sure he’s just dropping in for me,” he continued. 

A silly faculty function, for his job, that expected Merlin in a suit and tie, and since his closest was sparse on that front, Harry, and oddly the girls, insisted on a new suit. Merlin truly didn’t understand their sudden involvement to push Merlin toward the shop, especially Maeve. She was the one daughter he could count in his corner, specifically when clothes were involved. 

“But you have that dinner come Friday,” Maeve reminded him. “Uncle Harry always says…” 

“Never late on a fitting.” Merlin nodded. “I know. And yet he can’t bother to be on time for any of my appointments.” His friend had an unfortunate reputation of tardiness, at least anytime Merlin was concerned. 

“He’s busy,” Aubrey defended. “Owning a shop...training people.” She rattled off as she cleaned up breakfast. Merlin stood to take over. “No! No. You go get ready.” She shoved him away. “I’ll even make spaghetti for dinner!” 

Merlin tried to resist being pushed from the kitchen. “Ye dinnae have to cook, Aubrey. It’s not hard to make.” 

“You use jarred sauce.” He could hear the grimace in her voice, it was full of disgust. “Besides, I’ll make the garlic bread you like!” 

Merlin got free enough to spin around, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring into her blue eyes. Sometimes he swore it was like looking at Heather. 

He squinted, assessing her bright smile. “What’s gotten into you two?” Maeve was behind her, seeming more innocent than her sister, but just as guilty as of late. They were up to something, he could feel it, but damn if he could pinpoint what. “You’ve been acting funny.” They hadn’t argued in almost a week either, it was strange. 

Aubrey hugged his waist, trying to distract him, he was sure. “Is it so wrong to do something nice for our FAVORITE dad?” It worked. Anything that melted his heart was a sure way to distract him; she was a smart lass. 

Merlin snorted, heart warm and full, “I’m your only dad.” He hugged her back. “And no, it’s not.” He pecked her nose, and pulled away. “Fine,” he sighed, defeat heavy in his tone. “I’ll go get ready.” 

He left the two talking and giggling to get himself dressed. Merlin kissed and hugged them both, reminding the girls to call for anything, and if they needed an adult right away to grab the neighbor. Their answer was always the same, insisting they weren’t babies and had everyone’s numbers. Of course Merlin knew that, but no matter their age or the fact they lived in the 21st century, and he'd programmed their phones himself, they’d always be his babies and he’d never stop worrying about them. He parked in front of the shop, and headed in. Andrew, Harry's usual assistant, wasn’t there to greet him today, it was Percival. 

“Hamish,” he smiled kindly. “Did you have an appointment today?” 

Merlin nodded, “Aye, with Harry.” Percival’s smile faded, a frown replaced the once welcoming expression. Merlin frowned too. “Is he not here?” Percival opened his mouth to answer, Merlin interrupted him. “No. Please dinnae tell me he isn’t here!” Merlin growled, thoroughly annoyed. 

Percival’s grin was tight, strained even, as he said, “I’m sure he’s just forgotten?” 

Merlin’s fingers slammed against the screen of his phone. “If ye don’t get here within ten minutes, I will shave your head!” He barked as soon as Harry picked up his mobile. “No, damnit!” Merlin replied through gritted teeth. “Ye were supposed to do this! Now crawl out from yer dressing gown and get here!” 

Percival cleared his throat while tidying up the shop, trying to look busy and ignore the squabble he was well used to from Merlin and Harry. 

“No, Harry.” Merlin dropped his head to the wall. “I dinnae want one of yer apprentices--” He rolled his eyes, “--Excuse me. Young tailors,” Merlin corrected. “Touching me!” Merlin barely wanted Harry to touch him. If it weren’t a necessity, Merlin wouldn’t be standing there. 

“Hamish?” Came an oddly familiar voice. Merlin twisted, leaving Harry to squawk in his ear, and saw Eggsy. His smile was shy, nervous even, but no less gorgeous than any other time. 

He was dressed in a suit, a full fledged bloody suit with a measuring tape hanging from his shoulders! Christ, that was an attractive look on the lad. Not that Merlin didn’t think he was the handsomest young man he’d ever seen, but it was an entirely new ensemble. Suddenly Merlin realized he didn’t know WHERE Eggsy worked, or had asked for that matter. A tailor...the lad was a tailor! And worked for Harry, apparently. 

Who was still talking to him through Merlin’s mobile. 

“I have you down for a fitting?” Eggsy went on to say. 

“I’ll call ye later, Harry.” Merlin ended the call. “Yes. I am due for a final fitting,” he confirmed. Merlin cleared his throat, feeling like there was a large lump lodged and would cut off his windpipe. “I was under the impression it would Harry,” Merlin explained with a wide smile. As if this wasn't much better than having Harry comment on his oddly thin, yet muscular, legs; the twat. 

Eggsy gestured toward dressing room one, “After you, sir.” Harry taught him well, Merlin noted, and didn’t address how being called sir made him feel. “I could call Harry, if you’d prefer him.” Eggsy said once the door was closed. 

Merlin shook his head, “No. This is perfectly okay.” More than, Merlin didn’t voice. They had skipped last Sunday due to a brunch with Eggsy’s parents, Merlin of course had canceled this Sunday because of the fitting. 

Not that it seemed to matter now, as he undressed and stood while Eggsy helped him into the suit. His skin tingled wherever Eggsy’s hands landed, his touch was like silk; all feather light, smooth and soft. 

Eggsy slipped the jacket into place, smoothing his palms along Merlin’s shoulders, and nodding to himself when Merlin turned to face the floor length mirrors. He had to admit the suit fit him well, Harry always knew just how to measure and cut his suits; it fit him like a glove. 

“That color compliments you,” Eggsy murmured. It was a deep navy with a grey button down, he even had a polka dot tie to go with the whole outfit. Merlin was positive Harry had a pocket square to go with it all, as well. “Harry has a good eye,” he went on to say. 

Merlin’s cheeks pinked. “Thank you.” He straightened his jacket , buttoning it close to get the full look. “Harry does know how to dress me.” Thank Christ, because Merlin would have showed up in a jumper and slacks. “He cut it well.” 

Eggsy’s expression was new, his eyes grew darker as he surveyed Merlin; his groin tingled. The intimacy of everything thickened in the room, making it harder for Merlin to breathe; perhaps Harry cut it in a little too well this time. 

“I did the tailoring, sir.” Eggsy explained. “He just measured you.” 

Merlin watched Eggsy fix his cuffs, his skin burned where Eggsy’s fingers brushed his. “You did a wonderful job.” Eggsy gazed up past thick lashes, seeming caught off guard until his lips spread into a warm smile. “Better than Harry,” he promised in a low whisper. Eggsy’s cheek darkened, it was a gorgeous shade of red that paired well against Eggsy’s pale, peachy skin. 

The sudden urge to kiss Eggsy was overwhelming, it was like an invisible pull that he gravitated toward without trying. Merlin tipped down, feeling himself drawn to Eggsy by an unseen force, a connection so strong it seemed Eggsy was getting closer, as well. They were just inches apart when someone knocked on the door, forcing space between them, morphing the atmosphere in the room from thick, heavy need into an awkwardness that wasn’t there before. 

Eggsy cleared his throat, “Uhm, come in.” Percival peaked around the door with what looked like an apologetic grin. “Yes, Percival.” 

“Your mother is on the phone, sir. So sorry to interrupt, but I could finish with Hamish?” 

Eggsy sighed, seeming more nervous now than he had before they started. “Shit,” he muttered. “I’m sorry...I have to take this, could be Daisy.” 

Merlin waved him off, and began to unbutton himself. “Go on. I understand.” And he did. “We were just finished, Percival. I can see myself out.” 

Eggsy hesitated for the briefest moment before disappearing; Merlin hoped his daughter was okay. 

On his way out, Merlin saw Eggsy come from the back with a bit of a frown. “Is the lass okay?” He couldn’t help but ask, as a father he knew that worried expression well. 

“Yeah. She’s got the flu and been crying for me the past hour.” He sounded just as exhausted as he suddenly looked. “Gonna reschedule my last appointment, get to her.” 

Merlin’s smile was fond and knowing. “I know those days.” He’d canceled quite a few classes because of sick daughters. “Chicken soup,” Merlin said. Eggsy looked at him quizzically. “Chicken soup, pedialyte and crackers. It has enough substance for her while providing fluids.” He texted Eggsy a recipe. “It’s my mother’s. I swear by it when the girls aren’t feeling well.” 

Eggsy nodded with a thankful smile. “Appreciate it.” He followed Merlin out, they both went toward their separate cars. “Hey, Merlin?” Merlin paused with his hand on the door handle, gazing up in Eggsy's direction; the lad looked anxious. “I missed you,” he said. He sounded nervous again, but for an entirely different reason. “You could maybe call me tonight? We can chat while Daisy sleeps.” 

Merlin’s chest warmed, his heart expanding the width of his chest, threatening to break his ribs. “I’d like that,” he finally answered. “Text me when is a good time, I know little girls tend to want lots of cuddles when sick.” And even teenage daughters. “Take care.” 

“Okay. You too.” Eggsy slipped into his car and drove away. 

Maybe Eggsy wasn’t friend zoning him, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

What was supposed to be an evening spent over a candlelit dinner, with the most gorgeous man Merlin had met, turned out to be an evening from hell. Or rather the following week from the Germ devil. He knew better than to convince himself he wouldn’t get sick, Merlin was notorious for catching the girls’ colds, stomach bugs, and apparently he could contract the bloody flu from a simple fitting.

“Dad?” He groaned against his pillow. Really, he was made of bloody steel, yet a little flu could take him out, withering him down to a moaning infant. He was bloody 50, for Christ’s sake! “Got some tea for you,” Aubrey continued, easing all the way into his room. She appeared beside his bed with a tray, it even had toast on it and ginger fizzy.

“Ye didn’t have to.” He attempted to sit up, feeling as though every bone in his body would break, but managed to get up enough and drink half a cuppa. It lacked cream and sugar, smart girl. Aubrey remembered what he taught her, plain and clear was the best; get those fluids into you. “Thank you.” Merlin propped himself against the headboard.

Aubrey set the tray next to him and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. “Time for meds.” He took her hand, thought about kissing it but refrained, so settled for a squeeze. Her eyes softened. “Don’t get sappy,” she warned.

Merlin laughed, it kind of hurt. “Okay.” She left him to fetch drugs. He looked at his phone and smiled. Eggsy had sent several texts saying how sorry he was, that he hadn’t meant to get Merlin sick.

_It is not your fault, lad._

The assurance did little to stop the incoming text.

_Let me make it up to you! Daisy is working on get well cards now, she feels bad too._

Merlin shook his head and fired off another.

_Your kindness is appreciated, but my girls have me well in hand…almost too well._

And on cue, Aubrey showed up with a full glass of cold water and two tablets. Merlin swallowed them down, finished as much of the water as he could, and returned to his phone, grinning like a fool. It took him a moment to realize Aubrey was still there, staring at him with the dopiest smile he’d ever seen. She usually reserved that kind of expression for a text she received from a cute boy, or girl, not him.

“You okay?”

Aubrey nodded, came over to peck his cheek, and retreated. He could hear her calling Maeve in the distance.

“Kids.” Merlin muttered to himself and spent the next hour texting Eggsy, going back and forth how this wasn’t his fault and received several photos of Daisy’s artwork. It was cute. Eventually Merlin fell into a fitful slumber, never quite getting comfortable between fever, aches and chills, but able to get enough sleep for a few hours.

“Dad?” Merlin rolled to the side, feeling fever burn his eyes, and looked to see Maeve over him. “Someone is here for you.” Merlin frowned. Who the fuck would be here? Everyone at work knew he was out sick, apparently this would take the full week or longer to get over, it was Summer besides, and Harry knew better than to bother him while ill; Merlin was doubly irritated by him then.

His throat was dry and thick, it felt like he swallowed sand. “Why?” Merlin croaked as he sat up. “Tell them to go away.” Something about Maeve’s expression told him that was a bad idea, or perhaps something he’d regret. Merlin was instantly guarded. His tone was accusatory, “What did ye do?”

Maeve’s hazel eyes widened. “Nothing!” She lied. Her voice always rose several octaves when she was lying. Merlin gave her his patented ‘disappointed dad’ glare. “He just stopped by!” She now sounded like a chipmunk.

“Maeve Rose Mycroft…” Merlin did his best to growl, it sounded more like a strangled bear. “Dinnae lie to me, young lady.”

Before she could fully plead her case, playing the victim, which Merlin knew was really an accessory to murder, Eggsy appeared in the doorway. Merlin was ready to send her to her sentence, with Aubrey the first suspect of their crimes, but now he had an audience and a murder conviction wasn’t appropriate. But in their case it would be first degree meddler and accessory to meddling, really. When did Merlin raise the two nosiest girls? Then he remembered who their Uncle was and stopped questioning his parenting; it wasn’t him.

“Hey.” Eggsy had a shy smile, his hands were covered in oven gloves that held a Dutch oven, with what he figured was soup inside. “Two little birdies said you were craving soup? Figured the least I could do, was make that recipe you sent me.”

The lad looked more nervous than his girls. Who were now standing behind Eggsy, as if he was a shield and could protect them from the anger and irritation bubbling up in his chest. He eyed them carefully, sending a silent message through the glare, that they understood, and turned to Eggsy with a warm smile. Warm because he could feel the fever sizzle his brain; he needed more medication.

“Thank you, that was very thoughtful.” Eggsy looked a little uncomfortable, like he hadn’t actually planned to get this far into Merlin’s home. And this certainly wasn’t the way he wished to show Eggsy his room, if he’d see it at all; they hadn’t even kissed yet! “Aubrey?” Merlin called, since the two hadn’t moved. “Take the pot from Eggsy, please. Put it on the stove and heat it up.”

“It’s already hot.” Eggsy held it up. “Reason for pot holders.”

Merlin nodded, “Well, take it and put it on low, keep it warm. I’ll have some in a bit.”

Aubrey did as she was told, understanding the dismissal, and dragged Maeve with her. It gave Merlin the opportunity to relax for a moment. He sighed, feeling completely exasperated by his children, and rubbed his face.

“Ye didn’t have to come all this way.”

Eggsy shrugged. “It was no trouble, just a few streets over from my parents.”

Merlin finally realized Eggsy didn’t have Daisy. “Is the lass better?”

“Yeah. 100%. Driving me up the wall because I took a week off from the shop, now it’s play 24/7 and I’m more tired now than when she was sick.” He did look exhausted, but happy nonetheless. His smile faded when he took a step further. “I really am sorry. I didn’t think I brought it to work.” Guilt etched his perfect face, it didn’t belong there.

Merlin had the sudden urge to kiss it away, but he was currently a walking germ. Right now he was just a breathing germ, because walking took effort and he was reserving that for loo trips.

“I would ask ye to stay, but I’m sure Daisy is waiting on you. And I’m sort of infectious.” Eggsy looked a little disappointed by that. “It’s not that I wouldn’t enjoy yer company…”

He nodded, “No. I get it.” Eggsy’s smile didn’t touch his eyes. “I don’t get sick easily, though. Some insanely strong immune system.”

Merlin snorted, “I wish. I used to catch every cold, stomach bug and flu the girls came down with. Heather swore I had no immune system.” Which was why he caught the flu off Eggsy, without ever coming in contact with Daisy. “Really, the soup is greatly appreciated. I am very thankful for it.” Even if I never mentioned anything about soup, he left unsaid. It was a very kind gesture, one Merlin wouldn’t forget. “But if ye excuse me…” He didn’t want to get out of bed, but damn he needed something to bring this fever down. “I’m in need of medicine.”

Eggsy was about to make his retreat when Merlin tried to stand, with the intentions of a trip to the loo, on wobbly legs and damn near face planted his hardwood floor. Eggsy lunged forward, catching Merlin before his knees buckled, and steadied him.

“Woah. Easy, yeah?” Merlin unwillingly leaned into Eggsy, he unfortunately needed the support. “Weaker than a newborn, eh?” He guided Merlin back to the bed and felt his forehead. “How long have you had this fever?” Without prompting, he wandered into Merlin’s loo and found paracetamol and a thermometer.

“A few days?” Merlin couldn’t exactly recall, everything was sort of fuzzy. “Haven’t gotten out of bed much, tried to sweat it out.”

“When was the last time you took these?” Merlin gazed at the clock, he had no idea. “Would your daughters know?” He nodded. Eggsy left him again, he was gone for a few minutes, and returned with a frown. “Aubrey gave these to you a couple hours ago, you shouldn’t be this high still.”

Eggsy sounded like a concerned mother. Merlin shook his head. “I’m fine. It’s just a flu.”

“When did you last use the loo?” If they had been talking about anything else, Merlin would find that question alarming.

“Not since morning.”

“It’s evening…” Eggsy trailed off. “I think you should contact your physician. You could be dehydrated and a fever that high is dangerous.” It was as if he shifted into Dad Mode within seconds. Before Merlin knew it, he had his phone out and contacted his primary Doctor. Who did advise Merlin to head into A&E, get blood work done and a bag of fluids.

“The girls,” Merlin weakly protested.

“I’ve called Uncle Harry and mum,” Aubrey said from the door. Her eyes were wet and red rimmed, she looked so scared.

Merlin instinctively stood to hold his baby. Eggsy gently pushed him down, probably better for his own safety, just as Aubrey came forward to hug the stuffing out of him.

“It’s okay.” He held her. “Just need some extra fluids.”

“I tried to keep them in you,” she sobbed into his neck. “Did everything you taught me.” Aubrey sniffled as she pulled away. She looked like his scared little girl just then, not even six yet when she thought she’d lost Merlin and Heather at a party. “You’ll be okay, right?”

Merlin pecked her nose and wiped away her tears. “I’ll be okay.”

“Daddy?” Maeve came up, forcing herself around Aubrey, to give him a big hug. She simply dropped her head to his shoulder and sat there, his brave girl who didn’t cry like her sister, though he could feel the resistance to cry; she tried to be strong. But he knew she was upset, it was the fear in her tone, how she called him Daddy when she hadn’t in a few years.

“Oh, my lasses.” He held them both. “I’m going to be just fine, aye? Eggsy here has made sure I’ll be well cared for.” Merlin gave them a final squeeze and heard the obscene, panicked yelling from Harry.

“We’re in here, Harry!” Eggsy called. “He just needs a ride to A&E, I can take him.”

Harry nodded, cupped Eggsy on the shoulder, and whispered he did good. “I’ll stay here until Heather arrives, then I’ll come up to sit with you, Hamish.”

Merlin wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too tired for that. “Alright.” He was in no position to argue. Harry helped him dress and pack. “I’m not going for a lifetime, likely just a night.”

“You need your tablet, Merlin. First of all, once you feel better you’ll be bored to death. And secondly, these girls will want to see you.” He had a point there. “I’ll be up later.” Harry kissed his cheek before helping Merlin down the stairs with Eggsy.

They loaded him in the car and Merlin watched his heart, his reason for being, stand outside their front door with puffy eyes and red noses; his Maeve was crying.

Merlin’s head fell back against the seat as he tried to suppress the urge to cry; his babies were hurt. “I hate to see them so upset.”

“They don’t like to see you so sick,” Eggsy offered. “I ended up with a mild sinus infection, and Daisy wouldn’t leave my side, even at two.” He chuckled. “Mum came over to care for me, Dad tried to occupy Daisy and she just didn’t want to have anything to do with it.”

Merlin smiled sleepily, “We care so much for them, about them, that it’s hard to allow them to care for us.”

“It is.”

It wasn’t their job, either.

Eggsy got Merlin safely to A&E. Thankfully his call to his physician offered some good, because he was triaged quickly and in a room with IV fluids and fever reducers in under an hour. They told him exactly what he figured, flu, dehydration and an overnight stay with the possibility of another bag of fluids, depending on his blood work the following morning.

“Thank you.” Merlin hated being anywhere near Hospital, but it was clear he needed it. “You don’t have to stay,” he went on to say.

Eggsy sat beside him with a familiar ‘I’m not going anywhere’ look he’d known himself to have. “I’ll stay until Harry gets here.”

“What about Daisy?” Surely he had to fetch his daughter.

“She’s at my parents for the night.”

Merlin shook his head. “Stubborn lad, aren’t ye?” It was attractive, if Merlin was being honest with himself.

“I’ve been known to be.” He winked cheekily, and oh wasn't that a lovely thing. “You rest, okay? I’ll be here until Harry arrives.” Eggsy grabbed his hand, gave it a squeeze, and went to pull away until Merlin turned his palm to hold his.

They sat like that, fingers tangled together, with the telly playing nothing Merlin was paying attention to; he was so exhausted. It was admittedly hard for Merlin to stay awake, the whole fever thing really sapped energy right out of you. Eventually Merlin closed his eyes, he was comforted by the sweep of Eggsy’s thumb across his knuckles, until he fell asleep.

The next time he woke up, it was Harry sleeping beside him, and his fever had broken.

\---

Eggsy walked into the shop a week later, smiling with a little pep in his step. He greeted Andrew and Roxy on his way to his office. It was small and could barely fit his desk, but it was cozy. Harry promised him a bigger one beside Roxy’s, it was being renovated, and wouldn’t be ready until October.

So this would do.

He took his suit jacket off and went to sit when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. On his desk, beside his laptop, was a very large and beautiful bouquet of summer flowers with a note nestled in the middle. They looked so bloody expensive, Eggsy was almost afraid to take a whiff of the bright pink lilies. Fuck, they smelled so wonderful! He wondered how he hadn't noticed the fragrance before.

Eggsy took the note, unfolded it, and grinned so wide it hurt.

_My Dearest, Eggsy,_

_Accept these as a token of my appreciation. If it hadn’t been for my meddling daughters, your kind and generous gift of my Mother’s soup--which was even better than I could even make it--and loving care, I’d likely have brain damage from that fever._

_Your kindness means so much more than this note and flowers can convey, so please do me the honors of a dinner--that proper date we’ve not gotten because of life circumstances--at The Savoy._

_Reservations are made for this Saturday at 8pm._

_I hope to see you._

_Yours truly, Merlin <3_

Eggsy held the card to his chest and sighed dreamily as he swooned, falling into his chair. A date, with Merlin. Who by every right should be angry with him for he flu and hospital stay, yet wanted to wine and dine him! How did he manage to get so bloody lucky? Once his brain started to function again, he quickly dialed his mother.

“Mum? Hey. No...I’m okay. I just need a favor.” Eggsy grinned like a look. “I need you to watch Daisy on Saturday, overnight.” His smile intensified. “I have a date."

His mother screeched so loud, he almost went deaf. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, again! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
